narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Illusive Dream/Puppeteer Invitational - Tis an Idea
Greetings and Salutations, this is Illusive Dreams with an important news broadcast to the Naruto Fanon Wikia. I bring before you all an idea, we've had a series of creative site wide events, but today I'm bringing before you all a fairly simple idea. How would you all enjoy creating a puppet, in a contest against eachother in terms of design, grammar, and asthetic. The one hosting this event will be a newly revised Hibiki Odorite, one of the guild masters of the Puppeteer's Guild. She will be looking to see the ingenuity, the strength, and the creativity of her guild. It must fit into the Dreamscape timeline. The rules are simple, and I will be grading all puppets created (through Hibiki of course), grades will be based on: *'Grammar' *'Creativity' *'Aesthetic' These are the primary forms in which to score points, the prerequisites to enter your puppet include: *'No Human Puppetry Allowed' *'No Nanite Puppets/many small puppets making up one, etc' *'No Dojutsu' *'20,500-45,500 bytes limit for single puppet' *'75,500-100,000 bytes limit between a collection' *'Enter a Category' *'No Sex Dolls' *'No Tailed Beast Energy' *'No Sage Energy' *'No Artifacts/Heavenly Weapons' The rules aren't that difficult. The categories in which you may enter your puppet include the singular puppet category, in which the puppet you are creating is not part of a collection, nor would it fit into one. You must create a truly individual puppet in which your brethren would admire and some even be envious of. Aspiring puppeteers from across the guild and the globe will be seeking this category over the other. The other category in which you can seek to be part of, is for those that are seeking to work with others, the collection puppet category. Those in the guild that are more clever in pairs, or groups, can attempt to form a collection of puppets that fit within a theme or aesthetic. However, the individuals involved in the collection will be placed under a higher form of creative critique as they will all be grouped together. Themes for a collection will be selected from those listed below: *'Village Inspired' :This pretains not to individuals within the village, but a general trend. Clans, hidens, specialty(s), the location itself, and so on. EX: Yukigakure puppets might have an ice theme, cliche but functional. *'Ability Theme' :Ability themes are simple enough in and of themselves. Have each puppet have a certain ability type, or have them counter/balance eachother out. Ability themes can be anything from genjutsu, space-time, elements, bukijutsu, and so on and on. *'Mythology Inspired' :This is limited to Hindu, Buddhism, Shenism, Taoism, and Shinto. *'Protection of:' :This one is a bit particular in that the puppets in this collection are specifically designed to protect (and maybe serve) an individual, location, or artifact. If they are designed to protect an individual, be particular and state which individual they would be designed to protect, to ensure they fit into the theme. If an individual is selected, they must be C-rank or lesser. Locations can be anything, from a temple, to a land, to a ship, etc. Artifacts include scrolls containing kinjutsu, sacred weapons, and relics of divinity. ---- The ways in which you earn points has been listed above, collections and single puppets will be judged together. In a collection, the puppet with the highest point value will be the "MVP" (Most Valuable Puppet) and be selected to contend with the rest. The prizes for winning this particular contest is but a few. Recognition, some site respect, craftsmanship, and a front page article in which the best puppet out of all will be debuted for a month. - Rules may be tweaked, adjusted, added, or removed based on discussions and responses to this blog. Inception (talk) 20:56, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts